


Missing You

by Non_tan



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 06:50:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9111298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Non_tan/pseuds/Non_tan
Summary: Eli made an unexpected visit to Nozomi's apartment.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I'm ending 2016 with a nozoeli fic. Warning tho - it's a bit cliched. Please read at your own risk.

“Ayase Eli, what are you doing out here in the cold?”

It was barely noticeable, but Nozomi was sure Eli had flinched at the mention of her full name before turning around in an abrupt manner. Nozomi rarely addresses Eli in the full glory of her name and if she does so, it only means one thing. Eli is in trouble. And going by the sheepish smile that was adorning Eli’s lips, she certainly hadn’t forgotten about it. Tentatively, she said.

“There’s a lot of stars tonight and you have a nice view of the sky in here so I just kind of…”

Seeing the puppy look that Eli was giving her melted away any lingering thoughts Nozomi had of admonishing the other girl for her disregardful behavior when it comes to herself.

Nozomi knew how much Eli loves to stargaze and she couldn’t deny that from her, but they were approaching the winter season and with each days that passes, the temperature drops even more significantly, especially during at night. And tonight was no exception. Nozomi had only been standing outside the veranda for a few seconds but the chill was already creeping up on her, despite the rather thick sweatshirt she was wearing. Eli, on the other hand, was only wearing a tee shirt which obviously wasn’t enough to protect her from the cold weather. 

“You could have at least worn something on top of your shirt to cover yourself more properly. You’re always welcome to use any of my jackets, sweaters or whatever clothes you can find in my closet.”

“I know. It’s just that I don’t think I really need to wear one. I’m-”

In the blink of an eye, Nozomi had covered the distance between them and with her knuckle, tapped Eli on her forehead. “Don’t give me the ‘I’m Russian, I’m used to the cold” excuse; your reddening nose is telling me otherwise. How long have you been here?”

“Err, not that long.”

Nozomi narrowed her eyes at Eli, not at all convinced at the response she got.

Hastily, Eli amended. “I think. I kind of lost track of the time but I got here right after you went to prepare the bath.”

“Which was 15 minutes ago.” Letting out a defeated sigh, Nozomi continued, “That doesn’t matter now. Let’s just go back inside.”

As they made their way across the living room, Eli tugged Nozomi on the cuff of her sweatshirt, prompting the latter to halt on her tracks. Nozomi turned around, eyes questioning, but before she could say anything, Eli had taken a step closer to her and cupped her cheeks with cold hands. Nozomi yelped from the coldness and instinctively put her own hands atop Eli’s.

“Your cheeks are warm.” Eli closed her eyes, a small blissful sigh escaping from her lips.

“And your hands are cold. Said cheeks are freezing over.”

Eli totally ignored her jib but Nozomi didn’t mind. Eli wasn’t the type to initiate skinship, which was why Nozomi learned to cherish them any chance she gets. They stayed like that for a while until Nozomi broke the silence. As much as she wanted to bask in the moment for much longer, she was far more worried about Eli’s well-being.

“I think you should take a bath now while the water is still warm.”

“Okay.”

Neither of the two moved though.

Reluctant but knowing she had to, Nozomi unclasped Eli’s hands from her cheeks, causing the latter to pout in disappointment. Nozomi laughed, pulling a not so eager quarter Russian with her back to her room.

“Come on, you need to take your bath you spoiled big baby.”

Eli grunted in response. “I’m not a baby.”

For the second time, laughter bubbled up from Nozomi’s throat. Eli was easily considered to be the most level headed person next to Umi but the intensity of that attitude of hers could be easily rivaled by her stubbornness. And Nozomi thinks Eli couldn’t have been more adorable than that.

Once they were inside her room, Nozomi pushed Eli towards the bathroom.

“Your towel, sweater and pants are already waiting for you inside.” With a grin breaking out of her lips, she added. “And of course, I haven’t forgotten your favorite pair of bikini as well.”

To Nozomi’s surprise, a chuckle escaped from Eli’s lips despite the redness that covered her ears. When she turned around after stepping inside the bathroom, Nozomi was even more dumbfounded at the small smile that was tugging at the end of Eli’s lips eventhough her face was positively screaming red from embarrassment.

“Thanks, Nozomi.” Eli said, her smile getting wider as she took in the bemusement on Nozomi’s face before she closed the bathroom door in front of her.

Shaking her head out of stupor, Nozomi let out a chuckle of her own. Having nothing to do while waiting for Eli to finish her bath, she moved to sit down against the edge of her bed. She let her head fall on the soft cushion of the mattress, legs extending right in front of her. Closing her eyes, her thoughts drifted back to the circumstances that led to the current situation they were in.

It’s been quite a surprise when Eli showed up in front of her apartment unannounced early that evening. Nozomi could say it was unexpected but most certainly welcome.

The two of them hadn’t seen each other for two days since Eli had to attend a three days convention at Todai. All of the representatives from every highschool in Tokyo was invited and Eli, being the student council president of Otonizaka, had to go. Today was the last day of the event and Nozomi was expecting the earliest she would see Eli would be tomorrow since the latter had made a brief phone call that morning and they had agreed to meet up for lunch at the café where they usually eat parfaits.

Nozomi was ecstatic at the thought of seeing Eli again for she had terribly missed her friend. She actually contemplated going over to Eli’s house just so she can see her but eventually dismissed the idea. She realized Eli could use some rest after a busy week and Nozomi would have denied her of it if she was there.

Which was why when the sight of Eli holding a box of sweets on one hand and a paper bag that gives off an enticing yakiniku smell on the other one greeted her as soon as she opened the front door of her apartment, Nozomi almost jumped on Eli and crushed her in a tight hug. It took a lot of willpower on her part but Nozomi managed to restrain herself and just settled with a face splitting smile as she let Eli inside her apartment.

They ate everything Eli had brought while talking about anything and everything that happened to them in the last three days. They only stopped when Nozomi realized it was getting late and it was already time for them to take their baths. Especially Eli, she needed it the most. She still hadn’t changed out of the clothes she had worn since that morning; she admitted rushing over to see Nozomi right after she got home and made sure that Alisa was okay by herself for the night.

Sometimes, Nozomi couldn’t help but think that Eli was cruel. Unintentional, but cruel just the same. Nozomi couldn’t blame her though, and she couldn’t hold Eli accountable for it. With her, Eli had always been upfront and honest with her feelings, and it wasn’t her fault that Nozomi was…

‘No, don’t go there, Nozomi.’

Realizing it is one thing, but admitting it, even to herself…

Nozomi hadn’t realized that she had dozed off until she felt a warm and gentle touch on her right cheek. Eyes fluttering open, her heart did a somersault when she realized how close their faces are to each other.

They locked gazes, with Eli’s hand still on Nozomi’s cheek. A few moments passed before Eli abruptly took her hand back and straightened her posture.

She broke eye contact with Nozomi and looked at anywhere but her, cheeks burning with embarrassment.

"I- I thought I’d wake you up since I ’m already done with my bath and you’re supposed to go next. I’ve already filled up the tub so -“

Nozomi just smiled. Another teasing remark was at the tip of her tongue but she decided to spare Eli for now. It’s her reward to Eli for looking so damn good wearing her sweater.

Upon noticing that Nozomi was just staring openly at her, Eli blushed even more. 

“Geez, Nozomi. Get up already.”

Nozomi’s smile turned into a grin but nonetheless, she held true to her conviction about giving Eli a break from all the teasing. Just for now, anyway. Holding up her hands towards Eli, she couldn’t keep the pleased look from unfolding on her face when Eli readily pulled her up on her feet. Saying her thanks, Nozomi sauntered towards the bathroom with a happy gait on each of her steps.

Closing the door behind her, Nozomi took off her clothes and let them pool on the floor before stepping into the tub, which true to Eli’s words, was already filled with warm water. Settling comfortably, she leaned back and closed her eyes. She remained in that position for a while, letting the lingering scent of Eli to fill her senses, before she washed herself and be done with her bath.

Nozomi had just finished drying herself with a towel when it suddenly occurred to her that she wasn’t able to bring a change of clothes with her. She stood stock still at the realization.

How can she just forget about it?

Oh, right. She made a mistake of looking into Eli’s eyes.

Inwardly, she groaned.

Wrapping the towel around her body, she picked up the clothes that were discarded on the floor and threw them on the nearby bin. As she stood right in front of the door, she weighed her options and decided to go with the most practical one. She’d ask help from Eli.

“Elichi?”

Getting no response, Nozomi tried again and this time, she made her voice louder. “Elichi?”

She sighed in defeat. Eli was probably out of the room or she might have already fallen asleep, which either way, means she had to do the deed herself.

Opening the door, Nozomi’s heart thudded loudly against her chest when she saw that Eli was still up and awake, though she had her eyes closed and both her ears were plugged by an earphone. Eli’s head bobbed back and forth, seemingly engrossed with the music she’s listening to. Realizing that unless she shouts, Nozomi was sure that she wouldn’t get Eli’s attention, and she thinks it would be rude of her to do that when she could just get her clothes herself without troubling the other girl.

And what was she was getting worried about, anyway? They had seen each other in mere bikinis before, heck even less than that if she were to consider the times they went to onsens together with the rest of their friends from u’s, so parading around in only a towel shouldn’t be that different. Besides, she had nothing to be ashamed of. 

With a resolved determination, Nozomi got out of the bathroom and headed to her closet. She had just opened the drawer when a semi-yell rung behind her.

“No – nozomi!”

Nozomi almost sniggered; even without turning back, she can practically see Eli’s scandalous face. But she did turn around and faced Eli, her shame long gone.

“You need something, Elichi?”

For a split second, Nozomi witnessed how Eli’s eyes widened in bewilderment when they fell on her chest before the easily embarrassed girl averted her gaze away. “You’re naked!”

The red tint that Nozomi loved to see on Eli’s cheeks was back in full force, acting as a trigger for Nozomi to tease Eli a bit more.

“I can’t be naked with my towel still on. Or you’d rather prefer if I take it off?”

“Nozomi!”

Eli looked like she was going to combust any seconds from now that Nozomi finally took pity on her. She chuckled, turning her back on Eli as she proceeded to rummage the closet for her clothes. “I’m just joking, Elichi. You were a bit of a distraction a while ago that I completely forgot to get my clothes before taking my bath.”

Finding everything that she was looking for, Nozomi headed back to the bathroom and changed. When she stepped back into her room, she noticed that Eli hadn’t left her spot yet, this time though, her head was resting on the bed. Nozomi walked over to Eli and sat beside her. Almost instantly, Eli shifted in her sitting position and rested her head against Nozomi’s shoulder, eyes still closed.

A comfortable silence ensued between them and Nozomi wasn’t sure how much time had passed or if it moved at all, but one thing she was sure, she didn’t want this moment to end. If only it could go on forever…

“Nozomi?”

Eli’s gentle voice pulled her out from her inner reverie. She banished the thought almost as quickly as it had entered her mind.

“Hmm?”

“I missed you.”

Something warm and painful settled in Nozomi’s chest.

“I missed you too.”

“Can we stay like this for a while?”

‘We can stay like this forever.’

It was a thought that almost made it past her lips, but Nozomi held back on the last minute. Instead, she entwined her fingers with Eli, squeezing it lightly as she said, “Okay.”


End file.
